


Bangs To The Beat Of My Heart

by jameswlwbarnes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bakery AU, Fireworks, M/M, VLD Summer Exchange, that was my prompt and this is what i came up with, wanted to go for a different approach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11721198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameswlwbarnes/pseuds/jameswlwbarnes
Summary: shiro doesnt like fireworks keith is pining and lance and hunk are too nice ft some wise words from pidge





	Bangs To The Beat Of My Heart

"Here's to anxiety and coffee with too much creamer."

Keith smiled at Pidge and nodded his head. "And to you." He took a large cup of pale coffee and a similarly sized one of black coffee from Katie's jittery hand and sat down at a table beside the window. He looked outside at the evening sky, a sign that, to him, said Open but from the outside said Closed blocking part of his view. Enough so that he didn't see when a person came in, asking Pidge for Hunk, the chef at the bakery. Keith trailed his movements with tired eyes.

The boy, probably around his age, had a tall, lean frame with hair that darkened by water that dripped from the ends of curling hair. Every time he ran his fingers through it, a droplet would fall from the ends of his hair and onto the sleek black flooring. Within the time it took for Hunk to come out with two plates of some form of dessert Keith couldn't quite make out, the hair that had been pressed straight by fidgeting fingers had curled up again. A cheerful "Hey, big guy!" rung throughout the facility as the bell rang signifying someone came in.

Shiro made his way to the seat across from him wordlessly and took his coffee, the pale liquid nearly spilling from the lidless travel cup. The first explosion of the night sounded, a higher pitched squeal following it. Bright colours lit Shiro's flinching face red. His face fell flat afterwords, emotionless as he complained. "Yay, freedom." He said in an entirely monotone voice. Keith chuckled at his comment, the sound drowned out by another loud clap and the rambling of Hunk and the boy who walked in earlier, more so the pretty boy than Hunk.

They sat within eye-shot of Shiro and himself. In fact, if he looked just past Shiro he had a perfect view of the smile etched onto the boy's face, which was perfect. What Keith lacked in social skills and general speaking abilities, he excelled in in pining and gaining crushes on boys who he'd never spoken to in his life.

 

He was vaguely aware of Shiro's words draining out and the smirk on his face in the corner of his eye. The main focus was the cute boy across from his, blue eyes becoming brighter with the similarly coloured firework that made Shiro flinch again, grabbing Keith's attention easily. "Sorry, dude, are you okay?" He asked, concern evident in his normally stoic facial features. "Of course I am, just not a fan of the-" Shiro was cut off by another bright blue explosion that Kieth couldn't help but compare to the starry eyed boy just over a table. Why was he like this? Why does he always crush on people he doesn't know and leave said crush to rot because of trust issues and anxiety? 

"That." Shiro finished, aggravation clear in his tone. Keith chuckled, the coincidental and convenience of the timing too comedic not to. 

 

"Hey!" A cheerful, loud voice started, making both Shiro and Keith jump a little. "Sorry for Lance, he can get a bit overexcited about things." A jokingly sympathetic voice teased, making the pretty boy, Lance he assumed, turn to him with a faux offended look. "Anyways, before I was so rudely interrupted, Hunk here is the baker here and I overheard a little about someone having a bit of anxiety over the fireworks so I thought, what if I make Hunk make- well not make him he'd probably do it on his own too, he's very nice-" "Lance you're rambling." He bluntly cut off, an eyebrow raised on his otherwise soft looking expression. "Right, thanks big guy. Well, I don't want to keep you guys so here! It's two of Hunk's slutty brownies, they're really good. Everything he makes is good really." Lance finished, rubbing the back of his neck. Hunk smiled and put them on the table. "Normally I wouldn't call them by that, but I can't deny anything he said isn't true." Hunk spoke with pride evident in his voice.

 

They smiled and took the offer. Everything was going fine and Keith was drowning out small talk in favor of nodding occasionally and avoiding eye contact until he heard the dreaded question. "Why don't you pull over some chairs and sit with us?" Keith's head shot up from his gaze on the table. "Sure!" Keith drowned out the rest of Lance's response to look at Shiro with urgency as he looked back with a smirk. "I hate you." He stated simply. A firework went off in the distance. "And I hate those, now we're even." Shiro teased. Keith felt his heart leaving his body as the boy sat beside him. He smelled of vanilla with a slight twinge of maybe cinnamon buns? No matter what it was, Keith knew he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> well, here it is i guess, wish i could have posted more of it but it made sense to split it here i guess??


End file.
